Camp Konoha
by Xx.Kammie-Armanie.xX
Summary: Their sent off to camp to find their musical abilities. But will they find more than that? SasuHina, InoNaru, NejiTen, slightly HinaGaar
1. Chap 1: After School Surprises

Camp Konoha

**Camp Konoha**

**This story is about a camp Konoha teens go to. Konoha teens go to this camp so they can learn more about their musical abilities.**

**Hope you like it! (Hope I finish it lol)**

'_Characters thoughts'_

'_Note Passing'_

Regular talking

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

As I got home from my final day at school, I went to the kitchen to go get me a snack as usual. When I got there, there was a note on the refrigerator.

'_Hinata, while you was at school, I made arrangements for you to attend this camp that you always wanted to go to. You might think that I'm doing this to get you out the house when really, I want you to start practicing more on your music. I mean come on, what heiress doesn't sing as good as you._

_Hiashi._

"Are you fucking serious?!" I yelled after reading the note over and over again.

"Serious bout' what?" asked Neji walking in the room.

"Dad's sending me to camp" I said irritated.

"Well, you always wanted to go to camp remember? You wouldn't stop bothering him because you wanted to go to Camp Konoha" said Neji, leaning on the counter with his arms crossing over his chest.

"How are you even sure that he's sending me to that camp?" I asked.

"He asked me which camp you've always wanted to go to. So I told him" said Neji smirking.

"What the fuck Neji?!" I yelled.

"Language" said Hanabi coming into the room sitting down on the counter.

"Whatever and get down before you get in trouble" I said.

Ever since I got my confidence back, I'm able to stop stuttering. I was able to talk to my father without him looking at me like I'm a useless heiress. He started to gain respect for me and started to train me. Now I and he are friends, sometimes. After I stopped stuttering, I started yelling at Hanabi for teasing me all those years. She's like a whole new person after that. She also became my best friend.

"NO" she said.

As soon as I was about to respond, my father walked in and looked at Hanabi. Hanabi looked at him.

"Hanabi get off the counter" he said sternly.

"Yes sir" she said hopping down.

"Oh Hinata I see you got my note. You will be attending Camp Konoha. I was told that you always wanted to go there. You will be leaving first thing in the morning, so I suggest that you start packing now" he said.

"Arigatou Oto-san" I said smiling. I then hugged him and ran to my room to pack my things.

I can't believe it, my father is letting me go to the camp I've always wanted to go to. I love him right now.

"Need help?" asked Hanabi standing in my doorway.

"Sure" I said smiling.

Nothing could ruin this day.

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I walked in through the door to find my brother making out with another girl today.

"Can you please do that in your room?" I asked irritably.

Every single day, for the past three years, I would walk in to this make-out session. I was used to it at first but now, it's another different story. He uses them for pleasure now and I never get enough sleep anymore. It's sick. But that's what I get for having a nasty perverted asshole for a brother and a roommate.

"No, I can't do that" replied Itachi.

"And why is that?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face.

"Come in the kitchen and I'll tell you" he said.

I threw my backpack on the chair and went in the kitchen.

"Now explain to me why you can't go to your room and do those things. Because I'm getting tired on having to sit on the same couch you are doing your whores on" I said.

"We don't just use the couch. We use your bed, the chair, the counter, sometimes the kitchen table or the walls" said Itachi smirking.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY FUCKING ROOM ANYWAYS?" I asked.

"I'm about to get to that. I bring home two girls. One is in my room right now and the other is on the couch" he whispered.

"Do they both know each other is here" I asked.

Then there was a silence between us.

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI? Why don't you just bring home one girl in the morning and one girl at night. That way none of them will be in the same house as the other" I said.

"That's a good idea. Thanks bro, I knew I could count on you" he said patting my shoulder.

"I didn't say do that you bastard!" I yelled.

Man, I hate him. He's a man-whore.

I heard him telling the whore to come that night when's he's not busy. Hopefully I could get some sleep in.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to go bang that girl in my room so I'll see you in four hours. Oh and your going to camp so start packing" he said running up stairs.

"I'm going to camp" I said to myself.

"I'm going to camp?" I asked myself.

"I'M GOING TO CAMP?" I yelled.

That's why he ran upstairs. He knew I would think about it before reacting towards it. That bastard.

I ran upstairs and burst in through his door.

"ITACHI YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!! HOW COULD YOU SEND ME TO CAMP?" I asked or rather yelled.

"Well, I didn't want you to be bothering my women so I sent you away for the whole summer. Have fun" he said smirking and shutting the door in my face.

I hate him so much.

I just started packing because I was going to kill him before I leave. Then I heard a bumping noise.

"OH ITACHI IT FEELS SO GOOD!" yelled the girl.

Of course he would be doing her right now.

"OH ITACHI! I COMING!" she yelled again.

I couldn't do nothing but make this disgusted face then roll my eyes. Of course she's a virgin in order to be already coming. He's bout' to come in three, two, one…

"AHHHHHH!" yelled ITACHI.

"I knew it" I said smirking.

I'm kinda glad to be going to camp. At least I can get some more sleep.


	2. Chap 2: Reunited and New Roommates

Camp Konoha

**Camp Konoha**

**I updated again, finally.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't for to review.**

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I stood up immediately because today is the day I'm going to Camp Konoha.

I went and took a quick shower. Then I went and put on my white tank top. Then I put a black polo shirt on over it and looked around for my black tight jeans. I finally found them and put it on them I put on my white DC's.

I put on my white hoop earrings and my white beaded necklace and bracelets. I looked at myself in the mirror then started to brush my midnight-blue hair, that was mid-back, up into a pony-tail.

When I was done, I smiled at myself. I did a great job with fixing myself up. I put on a little bit of white eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Then my dad called and I was ready. I was about to leave the room when I forgot to grab my lavender lotion and body spray. On my way downstairs I put some body spray on and then stuck it in my bag.

I went in the limo and sat down. Then I saw Neji with some bags and he looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go too" He said with a very pissed tone.

"Oh" I said, before smirking.

It was a two hour drive but I slept most of the way. When we got there, I saw teens with guitars, violins, cellos, tubas, saxophones, basses and other things.

"Am I suppose to have a instrument?" I asked someone.

"No, unless you play one" said the girl with platinum blonde hair.

"Oh, I'm Hinata Hyuuga by the way" I said smiling.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka" said the blonde.

"I'm Tenten" said the brown haired girl with two buns.

"Have you been here before?" asked Ino.

"No, this is my first time. What about you two?" I asked.

"This is my fifth time" said Tenten smiling.

"And this is my fourth" said Ino smiling as well.

"Oh, do they have a piano" I asked.

"Yeah, they said only piano students can play it though. Do you play the piano?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"Wow" said Ino.

"What do you play or do?" I asked.

"I sing and dance" said Ino.

"I play piano and sing" I said.

"I play the guitar and sing" said Tenten.

Just then the announcement came on.

"_WOULD ALL TEENS COME TO THE GREAT HALL TO GET ASSIGNED ROOMMATES! WOULD ALL TEENS COME TO THE GREAT HALL TO GET ASSIGNED ROOMMATES!"_

"Let's get going" shouted Ino punching the air with excitement.

"U-u-uhhh" I stammered, by her excitement.

"Don't worry she's always like this" said Tenten.

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up this morning and got up very slowly. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After that I put on my white shirt then put my black hoodie over it. I put on my black jeans and my white DC's. I looked at my hair. I don't feel like messing with it so I let it stay like that. I put on some cologne then I went downstairs and waited for my brother. When he came he asked me if I was going to take my guitar.

I ran back upstairs to go get it and put it in its case.

I then ran downstairs and outside into the mustang saleen.

"What took you so long?" asked Itachi.

"You hid my case from me you bastard" I said.

"How did you know?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I left it on the couch last night, but your dumb ass moved it and put it in the kitchen" I said.

"Language, Sasuke" said Itachi smirking, again.

"You just love torturing me don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fun" he said smirking.

We started to pull out of the driveway and went to the camp. It was suppose to be a two hour drive, but Itachi's dumb ass kept running red-lights and stop signs. So I arrived one hour earlier than expected. That shows me that my brother doesn't give a damn about me and wants to get rid of me as soon as he can.

"Get out and have a nice summer" he said.

When I got my things, he sped off immediately.

"Bye jack ass" I said.

I started walking to Great Hall when I saw my old best friends Naruto and Kiba.

"Yo dobe and dog boy. How was ya'll school year?" I asked. I just had to say it before they started talking about girls.

"MINE'S WAS GREAT! I ALMOST FLUNKED JUNIOR YEAR BUT I PASSED WITH ALL D'S!" shouted Naruto.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU IDIOT!" I yell.

"Mine's was alright. There was this one girl I met and she was cute. Me and her became best friends. She's also rich and she told me that she may be coming to this camp this summer," said Kiba smiling.

"Wow, I so don't give a damn" I said annoyed.

"Whatever, you asked. So how was yours?" asked Kiba.

"It was horrible. First off I was always late to my classes because those stupid whores wouldn't stop chasing me. Second, my brother became a man-whore. And third, that pink haired slut almost raped me! It was scary" I said twitching as I remembered.

"Woah, I feel bad for you bro" said Kiba patting my shoulder.

"Well this year, we are junior counselors" said Kiba.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

We started to look around, then we saw him sitting on top of a rock.

"LOOK AT WHAT I CAN D-" he said falling.

"Wow" replied Kiba and I in unison.

"I ALMOST HAD IT!" shouted Naruto.

"I'M RIGHT HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I swear you are going to be the death of me one day" I said looking away.

"Look there goes Ino and Tenten" said Kiba pointing.

"Oh god Ino!" I yelled.

Last summer, Ino was a fangirl and would stalk me. I was so scared to go to sleep. There goes my summer.

"Hey don't worry teme. She has a boyfriend now" said Naruto.

"How do you know that?" asked Kiba.

"She goes to my school and they have been dating the whole school year" said Naruto.

"Whoa, look at that limo!" yelled Kiba pointing again.

There was a black limo pulling up and then stopped. The door opened and there was a guy with a brown pony-tail with white eyes that stepped out. Then a girl about my age stepped out except her hair was midnight-blue and her eyes were tinted with lavender and she was wearing the same colors as me.

"I know her" said Kiba pointing.

"Really?" asked me and Naruto.

"Yeah. She's my best friend" he said walking towards her direction until…

"_WOULD ALL TEENS COME TO THE GREAT HALL TO GET ASSIGNED ROOMMATES! WOULD ALL TEENS COME TO THE GREAT HALL TO GET ASSIGNED ROOMMATES!" _said the announcement.

"You'll have to talk to her later" I said.

**XOXOXO**

(No one's POV)

When Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto got into the Great Hall, they sat in the first row. Then they saw Ino, Tenten and Hinata come sit next to them. Hinata looked next to her and saw a guy with red fang marks on his cheeks.

'_I know him'_ she thought.

"Kiba-kun?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah" he said looking at her. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before shouting.

"I SO KNEW IT WAS YOU!" he yelled hugging her.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled back while hugging him.

"Oh before I forget this is Sasuke and Naruto my best friends" said Kiba pointing to them smiling.

"Don't remind me" mumbled Sasuke.

"Ok every one settle down" said a man with gray hair.

As soon as every one did, he started again.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be the junior counselor" he said.

"Now I have a list of names of people who are going to be your roommates. There are going to be three people in each room. Now let me start," he said.

Girls:

Ino-Tenten-Hinata

Sakura-Karin-Kin

Temari-Himali-Sideki

Boys:

Sasuke-Naruto-Kiba

Rock Lee-Shikamaru-Choji

Sai-Gaara-Kankuro

This went on for one hour of roommate lists. When it was over they had to go get settled into our room and learn more about their roommates. Too bad that Sasuke already knew too much about his roommates. Hinata was glad to be roommates with her two new friends Ino and Tenten.

The next day, they had to write a song for their introduction of their selves and Hinata didn't know what to write about but Sasuke did. You could be in a group or by yourself. But Hinata decided to be in a group with her friends and so did Sasuke.

This is going to be a long week.

**XOXOXO**

**I didn't like this chapter that much at the end.  
**

**The introduction is like a practice of you being on stage before the actual performance. It's like you showing what you can do before actually having to do it in the final performance of the summer.**

**But anyways review and tell me what song you want your character to perform!**


	3. Chap 3: Flashbacks

Camp Konoha

**Camp Konoha**

**I updated as soon as I possibly could.**

**Hope you enjoy**

_**R3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

When I woke up, I realized that I didn't get any sleep. Thank Naruto and Kiba for that. I don't see why every year I have to put up with the camp's loudest bastards as my roommates.

How would you feel if you just escaped a house that was filled with moans and screams from nights with whores then when you think you could possibly get away from the screaming, you find out that your loud-mouthed friends are your roommates? Wouldn't you be pissed?

I looked around the room to find Naruto laying on the floor, snoring, and Kiba half-way on the floor and half way in the bed, snoring as well. I couldn't help myself from smirking. How did I become friends with these idiots?

_**Flashback:**_

'_**Wow so this is Camp Konoha!' I thought in my head. I was only about twelve years old when I came here. I looked around with a smile planted on my face. I was so excited. Then I saw a white puppy fly through the air barking. **_

"_**Akamaru stop that!" yelled a kid grabbing it and stuffing it in his hood.**_

"_**Y-y-you h-have a c-cool d-d-d-dog" I stuttered. I hate it when I'm nervous.**_

"_**Nervous, huh?" asked the kid. He had brown short spiky-like hair and red fang marks on his cheeks.**_

"_**Yeah" I said.**_

"_**I was too. Oh by the way I'm Kiba" he said holding out his hand.**_

"_**I'm Sasuke" I said shaking it.**_

"_**Nice to meet you! This is my second time, is this your first?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah. Who's that?" I asked pointing at the blonde kid that was yelling weird things at a rock.**_

"_**That's Naruto. I met him last year" said Kiba.**_

"_**What's his problem?" I asked.**_

"_**I don't know. Let's ask him" said Kiba.**_

_**When we walked over to Naruto, you could hear his voice very clearly. And I do mean clearly. He was so loud that someone could probably hear him from Mars! **_

"_**NO! BAD ROCK! I SAID NO PEEING ON PEOPLE!" he yelled pointing at it. He then squirted water on it.**_

"_**WHEN I SAY NO, I MEAN IT!" he yelled.**_

_**I couldn't do nothing but laugh at what I was seeing. A blonde haired boy, with blue eyes, squirting a rock with water while yelling at it. What a sight to see!**_

"_**WE DON'T DO THOSE KINDS OF THINGS ON PEOPLE, WE DO THOSE ON LEAVES!" he yelled.**_

"_**Naruto, I think he gets it" said Kiba chucking.**_

"_**HE KNOWS WHAT HE DID! YOU COULD SEE IT ON HIS FACE!" yelled Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto…rocks don't have faces" said Kiba calmly. I could see him not trying to laugh. But that didn't stop me from laughing though.**_

"_**DON'T LAUGH CAUSE' IT'LL ONLY ENCOURAGE HIM TO DO IT AGAIN!" yelled Naruto.**_

"_**My bad" I said, while trying to stop.**_

_**Naruto went to pick up the rock but then, all you saw was yellow liquid squirting out the bottom. He through the rock at the ground and squirted it with water and started yelling again.**_

"_**WHAT DID I SAY! YOU DUMB ROCK! YOU NEVER LISTEN THAT'S WHY YOUR STAYING OUTSIDE!" he yelled.**_

"_**Wow" I said in awe.**_

"_**OH! I'M UZAMAKI NARUTO! THE FUTURE HOKAGE! WHAT'S YOURS?" he screamed into my ear.**_

"_**I'm Uchiha Sasuke" I said calmly.**_

"_**And I'm Inuzuka Kiba" said Kiba.**_

"_**Nice to meet ya'll" I said.**_

"_**Just think of it. Five years from now, you'll probably be tired of us" said Kiba.**_

"_**Are you kidding?! I would never get tired of ya'll two, I promise!" I said.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'_Wow! Dog boy was right. Five years later, I am tired of them'_ I thought.

"Good job dog boy" I said.

"H-huh" he said while waking up.

"I just remembered something" I said standing up.

"Oh. What was that?" he asked tiredly.

"Remember five years ago, you said that I would be tired of you two five years from then?" I said.

"Uh…uh…yeah" he said.

"Your right" I said smirking as I was getting ready.

"But remember, you said you would never get tired of us. You even promied" he said smiling and standing up.

"That's because I was a child never thought you two would be that big of a bother. At least you two don't bring hookers and whores in here and do them while I'm sleep" I said.

"Oh…yeah…about that…I meant to tell you that we did, but it was when you was sleep" said Naruto sitting up.

I did nothing but glare at them. I couldn't do nothing until everyone was awake. Because they have a whole another thing coming if they could pull that off on me.

After I got ready, I went down to the mess hall. When I got there, I already saw about twenty people in there eating already.

'_I guess I'm not the only person who's an early riser' _I thought to myself.

I then saw that Hinata girl sitting by a window, by herself.

I went over to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here, too?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said smiling.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way" I said.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" she said.

Suddenly, that name sounded so clear to me.

_**Flashback:**_

_**We were in the car on the way to camp sitting in silence until Itachi started to talk.**_

"_**If you meet someone at the camp whose last name is Hyuuga, don't make contact with them" he said.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**They're mean and only think of themselves. They think their better than everybody. Oh and their very arrogant" he said.**_

"_**Oh" was I all I could say.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'_She doesn't seem like most Hyuugas though. She's sweet and she has a beautiful smile. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?'_ I thought.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

I woke up this morning to find myself in a bed I was never in.

'_Oh…that's right. I'm at Camp Konoha'_ I thought to myself smiling.

I saw Ino and Tenten were still asleep. Not so shocking really. Not after what they was doing.

_**Flashback:**_

_**We was just sitting on our beds talking until the door burst open to reveal two guys.**_

"_**YO! THE TEME FELL ASLEEP AND WE NEED SOMEONE TO HANG WITH!" yelled the blonde.**_

"_**Yeah, is it okay if we hang here for a bit?" asked the brown-haired guy.**_

"_**Sure. It's fine with me" I said smiling.**_

"_**Yeah but don't try anything funny!" shouted Ino.**_

"_**If you do, you would never have kids" said Tenten.**_

"_**AND I DEFINITELY MEAN THAT!" yelled Ino.**_

_**Naruto went and sat next to Ino and started chatting about a rock and pee. She just started laughing. I was just confused.**_

"_**So how do you like camp so far?" asked Kiba sitting next to me on my bed.**_

"_**It's fun here. Especially since I have very funny roommates" I said giggling.**_

"_**Yeah, but your roommates don't wake you up in the middle of the night talking about having a whore doing Sasuke while he's sleep" he said chuckling.**_

_**I couldn't respond at all. I just stared at him like he was crazy.**_

"_**So…did ya'll do that?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, and he still doesn't know" said Kiba.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**We thought it would be funny" he said.**_

_**I just stared at him again. Who goes and finds a whore to do their sleeping roommate? Oh…that's right Naruto and Kiba.**_

"_**When are you going to tell him?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Never! He would kill us!" he shouted.**_

"_**Well, you shouldn't have done that" I said. Then I just started smiling.**_

"_**Whatever. So I just got an idea, do ya'll girls want to go down to the lake and go for a quick swim?" asked Kiba.**_

"_**Sure, I'm up for it" said Tenten.**_

"_**YEAH! WHILE WE'RE AT IT, LET'S PUT WATER ON THE TEME!" shouted Naruto.**_

"_**No, he'll wake up, but yeah I'm in" said Ino.**_

"_**Hinata, are you in?" asked Kiba.**_

"_**Okay" I said smiling.**_

"_**Let's go!" shouted Ino punching the air in excitement.**_

"_**Go where?" asked a guy in the doorway, with pearly white eyes.**_

"_**Uh…Neji-niisan we're just going for a quick swim. No big deal" I said.**_

"_**With boys? That I don't know" he said.**_

"_**You can come then" I said.**_

"_**Okay, whatever" he said.**_

_**He went and stood next to Tenten. I then saw a blush creep across her face.**_

'_**Wow, you hardly know him and yet you like him already' I thought to myself.**_

"_**Let's go guys" said Kiba.**_

_**We ran down to the lake and jumped in the cold water. It felt like I was jumping into a cold freezer. When I rose up to the surface, I saw everyone else. Then, when Tenten rose up, she was in Neji's arms. I saw another blush creep across her face. **_

_**I turned to see Kiba swimming towards me. **_

"_**Having fun yet?" he asked.**_

"_**No not yet" I responded. Then I pushed Kiba down under the water. He jumped up gasping for air and choking a bit. I couldn't help but laugh.**_

"_**NOW I AM!" I shouted.**_

"_**OH I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he yelled as he swam after me.**_

_**We was out in the lake for about 2 hours until it started to get cold outside. We got out we was saying bye to the boys since we was going to our cabin. I saw Naruto and Ino making out and Tenten hugging Neji. I turned around to see Kiba. I looked up at him and smiled.**_

"_**I had a great time" I said hugging him.**_

"_**See you tomorrow" he said walking off.**_

_**We went back to the cabin and I went to sleep, while Ino was texting Naruto and Tenten was a writing a song.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"What a night!" I said.

I got up to get dressed. I put on a lavender sun dress with my silver slippers. I went and put in my silver hoop earrings and lavender body-spray. I quickly brushed my hair down and ran to the mess hall.

When I got there, there were only eight-teen people, nine-teen if you count me.

I grabbed my food and sat down near a window. I was just thinking until a deep voice interrupted me.

"Is it okay if I sit here, too?" asked a guy with raven hair.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way" he said.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata" I said.

_**Flashback:**_

_**We were in the limo sitting in complete silence until father spoke.**_

"_**If any of you two run into an Uchiha, avoid them" said Hiashi.**_

"_**Why?" asked Neji.**_

"_**They are very cruel people. They only think of themselves and is selfish to everyone around them. Now if you do come in contact with one, become friends with them" he said.**_

"_**But you just said to avoid them" I said.**_

"_**Only become friends with them to learn more about their business plans. We could use them to build our company to become even stronger" said Hiashi.**_

"_**That's stupid. I'm not doing that" I said.**_

"_**Okay, don't then. But Neji, be sure to do that" he said looking towards Neji.**_

"_**What if I don't want to?" he asked.**_

"_**You have no choice. Since Hinata doesn't want to, then you have to" he said sternly.**_

"_**Whatever" said Neji.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

'_He doesn't seem like anything that father said he would be. Father must have been high or something'_ I thought to myself.

**XOXOXO**

**Okay…next chapter they are going to be singing. I'm going to need song suggestions so give me some for your favorite character.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**

**CHAO!**

**-**_** R3d-priinc3zz**_


	4. Chap 4: Singing the Song

**Camp Konoha**

**I updated a soon as I could. I don't own Naruto either!**

**In this chapter, there will be more SasuHina and NaruIno**

**Hope you enjoy**

'_**Hinata singing'**_

'**Tenten singing'**

'_Ino singing'_

_**R3d-priinc3zz**_

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I couldn't help but take sudden glances at her. She has an angelic face that just seems so pure, that it attracts me. OH KAMI I SOUND LIKE ITACHI!

"Well I got to go. I have to go mess with the idiots until they tell me why they're acting weird" I said standing up.

"Ok, see you around" she said smiling softly.

When I walked off to the cabin, I saw some girls leave the room. I already knew what happened and don't need to know why.

"Naruto, Kiba. Why were there five girls leaving this cabin?" I asked.

"We had a party last night" said Naruto.

"And we didn't want to wake you so we partied in the mess hall. And they stayed the night" said Kiba grinning.

"What else did you do last night?" I asked. I knew something was up.

"I MADE OUT WITH INO!" shouted Naruto.

"WHAT?" I replied.

"Yeah, I go with her. I'm the guy she dated all last school year" he said grinning.

"I can't believe the dobe got a girlfriend before you" I said shocked.

"Don't worry. I have a girl that I want" said Kiba.

"Oh really, who?" I asked.

"Hinata" he said smirking.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"I mean, cool" I quickly added.

I was pissed. Now I have to compete with dog boy to get Hinata. This should be interesting.

"Dude, chill, it's just Hinata. Nothing special about her" said Kiba.

"Then why do you want her" I asked.

"She's rich" he responded smiling.

"Dude, I'm rich" I said.

"Then you should go with her" he said.

"As a matter of fact I will" I said happily.

Naruto and Kiba just stared at me like I had two heads.

"What, I like her" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Then me, Ino, you, and Hinata should go on a double date" said Naruto.

"Great idea dobe" I said patting him on the head.

"Go ask Ino" I then added.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

I left as soon as Sasuke did and returned to my cabin. When I got there, I found a very perky Ino bouncing around and a very annoyed Tenten.

"What happened to her" I asked pointing.

"She had coffee" said Tenten.

"How do you know?" I asked.

Then Tenten pointed to the coffee cup in Ino's hand.

"ME AND NARUTO ARE GOING TO HAVE BABIES AND BECOME OLD AND CRUNCHY TOGETHER!" yelled Ino, punching the air.

"WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A HUGE WEDDING AND HAVE FIVE KIDS. AND A ROCK!" she squealed.

"Wow" I said in shock.

"I know. Anyways I wrote this song for you Hina-chan" said Tenten handing me some papers.

"Go try it out" she said smiling.

"Okay" I said leaving.

I went to the Great Hall to go to the piano. Thank goodness no one was in there.

I sat down at the piano and sat the music on the piano. I started playing it softly.

I then started to sing the song.

_**There's a hero if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
and the sorrow that you know will melt away.  
**_

_**And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
**_

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
**_

_**It's a long road when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love if you search within yourself  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear.  
**_

_**And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
**_

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
**_

_**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away.  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way.  
**_

_**And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
**_

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
**_

_**That a hero lies in you,  
that a hero lies in you.**_

_**(Hero-Mariah Carey : if it's a bad choice, then send me a message giving me a better song)**_

When I finished, I heard some foot steps. I grabbed the music and ran out the Great Hall as soon as I could. I couldn't let them hear me. Not yet.

I ran back to the cabin and burst through the door to find Ino on the ceiling.

"How did you…never mind. Tenten I love the song!" I squealed.

"Great are you going to sing it for introduction practice?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh…no. I decided not to do that. I don't want to show anyone how good I am yet" I said softly.

"Oh okay. If you insist" she said.

"I have other for you as well if you want to sing any of them" she said pointing to a stack of papers.

"Wow! How many?" I asked curiously.

"About twenty-nine" she said.

"How many for you?" I asked.

"Over three-hundred" she said.

"Wow! How do you find time to do this?" I asked looking through some of the songs.

"I do it when I'm bored. Since I'm always bored, I always write songs" she said smiling.

"Wow!" I said.

I wonder what Sasuke does?

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I went for a quick stroll around the camp. Then I hear music coming from the Great Hall so I went to it.

When I got there, I heard this heavenly voice there. It was like an angel was singing.

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
**_

_**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away.  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way.  
**_

_**And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
**_

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
**_

_**That a hero lies in you,  
that a hero lies in you.**_

I got up and walked in to see who it was, but the girl ran away.

"HELLO? WHO WAS IN HERE?" I yelled.

If I had the courage to stand up and come in here earlier, I would have met her. I find out who it is, by the end of summer.

I quickly ran to the girls' cabin, but stopped when a hand grabbed my wrists. I turned around to Haruno Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Baby where have you been?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Don't call me that and leave me alone you slut" I said pulling my wrist away from her.

"Don't be afraid, babe. I don't bite" she said smirking at me.

"Kami kill me!" I shouted.

"You know you want to be with me" she said.

"I would rather die" I said. I just had to run away from her. She's a scary, violent slut that sleeps with everyone.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

"So Hinata, here, we're going to sing this song" said Tenten.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Open Eyes. Me, you and Ino are suppose to sing it" said Tenten.

"It's a group song?" I asked.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" asked Tenten.

"No, it's just that…how did you get our vocal parts to fit into the song?" I asked.

"We have to practice it. Want to go to the Great Hall? It has a better sound system. And we can have Naruto and Kiba work the beats for us" responded Ino.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked.

"Okay, he can be like Simon Cowell off of American Idol!" said Tenten.

"He's not that mean" I said smiling.

"You haven't heard the things I have" said Tenten.

"You haven't seen the things I have" said Ino.

"Whatever" I muttered.

We ran to the guys' cabin to see if they'll help us. When we got there, Ino went crazy and kicked down the door.

"INO WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Sasuke.

"Yo guys, can ya'll help us with our song?" asked Tenten.

"I'm cool with it" said Naruto staring at Ino.

"Yeah, I'll help" said Sasuke putting down his guitar.

"Sure, I have nothing to do but write our songs" said Kiba holding up music sheets.

"I'm not going to ask" Sasuke said after looking at the music.

We went to the Great Hall to set up the equipment. When we was there, all Naruto and Ino did was make out and Tenten kept saying random things like cheese and soup. Kiba kept trying to hit on me but I kept threatening him.

"Okay can we please start this thing" said Tenten.

"Sure whatever" said Kiba.

"What are ya'll singing?" asked Naruto

"Here" said Tenten, handing out the music sheets.

"Open eyes. Nice title" said Kiba smirking.

"Hinata, you sing lead" said Ino.

"Wait…what?" I replied.

"Well, I always sing lead. We want to hear what your voice will sound like with this song" said Ino.

"I'm not sure you guys" I said fidgeting with my fingers.

"You'll do great. Plus your voice is meant for this song" said Tenten smiling.

"Ok" I said smiling a little.

_Open eyes_  
**I can see what's in front of me**  
_Open mind_  
**Imagining what I will be  
**_Open eyes  
_**I can see how it's gonna be**  
_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

_**If you tell that I can't I will, I will  
If you're telling me to stop I won't, I won't  
You see no, is not in my vocabulary  
Not underestimate this girl extraordinary**_

_No matter, what I, where I'm from  
No matter how my time has come, hey!_**  
**  
_Open eyes_  
_**I can see what's in front of me  
**__Open mind_  
_**Imagining what I will be**_  
_Open eyes__  
**I can see how it's gonna be**_  
_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_

**We can sit it in my seat, I want, I want  
Cause if I want on to believe I will, I will  
It's not impossible unusual or scary  
Step outside the box and be extraordinary**

_No matter, what I, where I'm from  
No matter how my time has come, hey!_

**_Open eyes_  
**_I can see what's in front of me_  
**_Open mind_**  
_Imagining what I will be_  
_**Open eyes**_  
_Cause today I'm feeling free_  
_**Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen  
**_  
_You can push me around  
Drop me up or drag it down  
In the water I won't drown  
_  
_**I'm tired of all the rules  
So tired of all the fools  
I'm gonna keep it cool**_

**_Open eyes, open mind, open eyes_  
_Whatever, whenever we'll make it happen_**

_Open eyes_  
**Gonna learn what I need to know**  
_Open mind  
_**Not afraid to let it show**  
_Open eyes_  
**I'll go where I want to go**  
_Wherever, whenever, we'll make it happen_  
**It's Open eyes**

_**(Bratz-Open Eyes)**_

"GIRLS THAT WAS GREAT!" shouted Naruto.

"THANKS HONEY!" Ino shouted walking up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hinata, are you sure you don't want to do the introduction thing. You can do it with us" said Tenten with pleading eyes.

"Okay" I said smiling.

"YAY! But we have to sing a different song" said Tenten.

"Why?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"It's not gonna to be right to sing the song we just practiced. People could have heard us you know" said Ino walking up to us.

"Oh" I said nodding my head.

**XOXOXO**

(Ino's POV)

My best friends were talking about the new song while I was making out with my boyfriend. I decided to stop and go see what song we were doing.

"Ok so what song?" I asked.

Tenten looked at me, then Hinata, then the boys. "Its-"

**XOXOXO**

**I wonder what the song is going to be.**

**If you didn't like the song choices, I'm sorry.**

**And I'm sorry it took me long to update. I couldn't find any song choices.**

**Oh, and what are lemons? I'm sorry but I just don't understand when ya'll write a story and say there will be lemons. And what is an OCC? **

**I just don't understand ya'll language. I'm sorry but ya'll make it confusing when ya'll say lemons and OCC or OC or whatever.**

**Anyways review and tell me what song you want them to sing. **

**If you don't I'm going to choose, and might not be what ya'll want so tell me please!**

**CHAO! Til' next chapter!**

**-**_**r3d-priinc3zz**_


	5. Chap 5: Arguments and Songs

**Camp Konoha**

**I'm so sorry about not updating in a while. I've been so busy with my other story that I forgot. Sorry my readers, I have failed you.**

**Ok so in this chapter they are about to do the first performance for the camp. Sakura and her posse are to realize that they have competition for the final performance so they're gonna be doing a lot of things you wouldn't expect!**

**Oh and this chapter is going to be long since I haven't updated in a while. Oh and it's gonna be a lot of OOCness in this story from here on towards the end!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**XOXOXO**

(Tenten's POV)

Everyone looked at me while I was about to announce the song that we suppose to sing.

'_Maybe I should tell them'_ I thought to myself.

'_But then again I shouldn't_' I thought again.

"The song is….I don't know" I said while smiling.

They all looked at me with wide eyes like they just seen a ghost.

"So you're meaning to tell me that we waited for this girl to update the story to find out that you don't know what the song is" stated Kiba.

"Yeah" I said. Before I knew it they all ran towards me like they were about to attack. I was so terrified so I ran.

I ran out of the Great Hall and towards the lake. I couldn't believe that they actually tried to attack me. I just sat at the edge of the lake and thought. I shouldn't have done that. But I really don't know what song we are going to sing.

I ran my fingers through my buns and let them hang freely over my shoulders.

'_This year is going to be harder than I thought'_ I thought to myself. I let out a sigh and stared out towards the lake.

"You know, you didn't have to run" said a voice that came from behind me. I turned to see Neji standing behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"Sure whatever" I said while shrugging.

"Well you surprised me" he said while sitting next to me.

"How?" I asked while looking at him.

"You always know what song to sing or you always know what to include in a song. Once you said 'I don't know' I wasn't sure if you was the same obnoxious girl from last year" he said while smirking.

"I'm not obnoxious" I said while smiling.

"You wouldn't let me look at your song book. That's obnoxious" he said while chuckling.

"You might've stolen one of my songs" I said before looking back towards the lake.

"No I wouldn't" he said.

"Yeah you would" I said.

"Well whatever. I'm going to go see what the guys are doing. Oh and before I forget, go to your cabin and tell Hinata and Ino that you're ok because they were freaking out" he said before walking away.

'_They were freaking out?'_ I thought before walking towards the cabin.

**XOXOXO**

(Ino's POV)

I couldn't believe she said she didn't know. That's the first time I've heard her say 'I don't know'. Wow but before we could run up to her and ask her why didn't she have a song in mind, she ran out the Great Hall.

"See, I told you we shouldn't run but no you were all like 'We should run and scare Tenten because I'm Ino and I say such and such and such'" said Naruto walking around with his hand on his hip.

"Don't you mock me. This is all your fault" I said pointing a finger Naruto.

"Don't you dare point that finger at me" he shouted.

"I just did" I said while smirking.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

I just watched wide eyed as Ino and Naruto argued. I couldn't help but giggle every now and then because of something funny. But I felt a pair of onyx eyes piercing the back of my neck. I turned around to meet the eyes of Sasuke. It was like he was staring me down or something.

It felt very awkward so I thought that I should talk to him. I walked up to him to see him still staring at me.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Hn" he replied.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Hn" he responded.

"Do you like it here so far?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"Hn" he said staring at me.

"Do you even want to talk to me?" I asked.

"No" he said coldly.

I just turned around and walked away. I couldn't believe him. He's so cold-hearted and mean. I don't see how Sakura could still be in love with him. I decided that since I'm not needed here I'm gonna go back to our cabin.

On my way there, I ran into Gaara. Literally. I fell on the ground and opened my eyes to see a red-head glaring at me.

"Sorry Gaara-kun" I said, getting up.

"Just watch where you're going" he said coldly before walking off.

'_Why is everyone being so mean to me today?'_ I thought before I ran towards the cabin with tears swelling up in my eyes.

Once I reached the cabin, I spent no time in opening the door and running to my bed. I fell on it and started to cry. It's like no one here cares about other people's feelings. First Tenten runs off, then Sasuke was cold-hearted to me, and now Gaara talks to me like I'm shit. Is it be mean to Hinata Day or something?

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

I watched her walk away from me and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I can't believe I said that to her. Man, I feel like Naruto right now.

I decided to go apologize to her but when I finally caught up with her, she was on the ground. I started to walk closer until I heard two voices.

"Sorry Gaara-kun" she said, getting up.

"Just watch where you're going" he said coldly before walking off.

How could he say that to her? Can't he tell she's sensitive? I then saw her run off into the distance.

"What did I get myself into this time?" I said before running after her.

I saw that she ran into her cabin because she left the door wide open. Seriously, who does that? I heard some sobs coming from inside the room and decided that I shouldn't become apart of the situation, even though I already am.

I walked to my cabin and sat on my bed while looking at my guitar. I guess I could write a song until I hear the dobe and dogboy come back. Now can I write about. That girl I heard singing.

('I Gotta Find You" by Joe Jonas)

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, you're not that far

You're the voice I hear in side my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

(oh yeah, yeah yeah)

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be that you're not that far

I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear in side my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you(I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah yeah,

I gotta find you

When I finished, I heard something rustling in the bushes next the window. I put my guitar down walked over to the window and looked around. Nothing, there's nothing. I went and grabbed my guitar and started to play that song again.

'_Who was that girl singing?' _I thought.

**XOXOXO**

(Hinata's POV)

Once I stopped crying, I decided to go walk around the camp. While walking, I saw Tenten making out with my cousin and Ino making out with Naruto.

'_Why can't no one love me?'_ I thought to myself. I saw some other people writing songs or singing or making out.

'_I think I can come up with a song'_ I thought.

"Why are you walking around all by yourself" said a deep voice.

I turned to see Gaara smirking at me. Oh great, he's teasing me.

"I'm surprised to see that you care" I said sternly.

"Oh so now we're cocky huh?" he stated while smirking.

"You got cocky earlier" I said smirking.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that the first performance is tomorrow and Kankuro didn't write my song like he said and I was mad" he said shrugging.

"Oh, well Tenten didn't write our song yet. So I don't know what to do" I said looking down at the ground.

"Why don't we write ours together?" he asked.

"Do you even know how to write songs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always do" he said smirking.

"Then why was Kankuro suppose to write your song?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like it plus he knows it" he said laughing.

"How does he know it?" I asked staring at him.

"He listened to me sing it and memorized it word by word. So I told him to write it down since I forgot it and he didn't" he said before locking eyes with me.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until I looked away. He has gorgeous aquamarine eyes. Wait, why am I thinking that about a friend?

"So, meet me at my cabin in like 30 minutes, tops" he said before walking off.

"Ok" I said before running to my cabin.

On the way there, I heard a guitar playing. I stopped to hear it, but I couldn't hear the voice so I ran towards where it was coming from. It was inside Kiba's cabin. I decided to go to the window and listen.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be that you're not that far

I gotta find you(I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear in side my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you(I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah yeah,

I gotta find you

'_Wow, he's good'_ I thought before running off to Gaara's cabin. When I reached it, I noticed that one side of the cabin was junky and the other side was really clean.

"Oh don't worry about that. That's Kankuro's side. Me and Sai stay over here" he said pointing to the clean side. I sighed in relief.

"Ok so are we doing a duet or what?" I asked while sitting on a bed.

"What do you think?" he asked while grabbing a guitar.

"I think a duet" I said smiling.

"Ok so what" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Uh…this is gonna be difficult" he said while sitting next to me.

**XOXOXO**

(Neji's POV)

"So Tenten, what are you gonna sing about?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I'm still gonna do the group thing with the girls though" she said.

"What if they already are doing solos?" I asked.

"Well, I'll be hurt and have to do a song by myself" she said looking sad.

We was walking by the edge of the lake, holding hands and just talking about random things until we heard smacking noises. We turned towards our left to see Ino and Naruto making out in a tree.

"Get a fucking room" I said coldly.

"AW, YOU'RE NO FUN NEJI!" shouted Naruto.

"And, I don't want to be hearing that" I said.

"So have you guys seen Kiba?" asked Ino.

"I think he's with Shino" stated Tenten.

"Let me see" I said.

"BYAKUGAN!" I shouted. I looked around the whole camp until I saw Kiba and Shino training.

"Yeah, he's training with Shino" I said after deactivating my byakugan.

"Oh well this girl was looking for him" said Ino.

"Want to walk with us?" asked Tenten.

"Um…" stated Ino.

"We can come up with the song" said Tenten.

"Deal" said Ino jumping from the tree.

"I GUESS!" yelled Naruto.

"Hn" I said.

We started walking and I just listened to Naruto talk about ramen. Tenten and Ino were talking about song names since they already figured out the song.

"I can't wait to tell Hinata this!" squealed Ino.

"Wait….do ya'll hear that?" said Tenten running towards some noise.

We stopped outside Sai's cabin to listen. It sounded like a girl voice and a male.

"I'm going to go see who that is" said Ino before running to window.

We waited for about two minutes until Naruto thought she got eaten by a monster. He ran off to see where she was. 5 minutes later we see him carrying Ino on his back.

"She fainted" he whispered.

"You can actually whisper?" I asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Let's just go before they come out and think we're spying" whispered Tenten.

We ran off to Naruto's cabin and laid Ino on his bed. Naruto kept shaking her and telling her to wake up.

"Let me take care of this" said Tenten pushing Naruto out the way.

She bent down and was right next to Ino's ear.

"THERE'S A HUGE SALE AT THE MALL AND IT ONLY LASTS FOR FIVE MINUTES!" she yelled.

Before we could even move, Ino was already out the cabin. We all just stared. We decided to wait for her to come back.

She returned in at least 20 minutes flat.

"You liar" she said pointing at Tenten.

"We had to wake you up since you fainted" she said shrugging.

"So what did you see before you fainted?" I asked.

"Gaara singing with…" she started.

'With who?" asked Tenten.

"Hinata" she whispered.

"WITH HINATA!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes?" said a soft voice from behind us.

"Oye, hi Hinata" said Naruto.

"What?" she asked while getting glares form Ino and Tenten.

"Why were you singing with Gaara?" asked or rather yelled Ino.

"Oh…um…we decided to I guess" she said.

"So you're not gonna sing with us?" shouted Tenten.

"No…well not for the first performance. But for the others yeah" she said.

"No you have to sing with us for the first performance" said Ino.

"Why" she asked.

"Because I wrote our song" said Tenten.

"Well I didn't know that because you said that you didn't know what song to write or sing" shouted Hinata.

"Well my bad" shouted Tenten.

"You know what…I don't deserve this I'm leaving" said Hinata walking away.

"Fine…you're out of the group!" yelled Ino.

"We haven't even sung a song or performed it yet!" yelled Hinata while still walking away.

I turned and saw that Tenten was crying and Ino was down-right pissed off. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's ok" I said.

"She's right, we really aren't a group" sobbed Tenten.

"How could she sing with him though!" yelled Ino.

"Maybe because we didn't tell her about the song" said Tenten.

**XOXOXO**

(Sakura's POV)

I was walking to Sasuke's cabin so I could talk to him about the performance tomorrow until I saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata arguing. I then saw Hinata walk off saying how she could sing better than them.

'_Great I have competition now. Or do I?'_ I thought evilly while smiling.

I walked up to Naruto's cabin and saw Ino saying swears and Naruto on the ground with a lump on his head, Tenten crying and Neji comforting her.

'_This is gonna be easier than I thought'_ I thought before speaking.

"I need two background singers for the performance tomorrow. Want to be my background singers" I asked.

"NO and go away Slutra" said Ino.

"Ok well can I be in the group? I can fill in Hinata's spot" I said smiling.

"You heard us huh?" said Ino raising a brow.

"Who didn't?" I asked.

"Well ok but just until Hinata comes back" said Tenten wiping away tears.

"Ok so what's the song?" I asked while smiling.

"Here" said Ino handing me the sheet of music.

"All our parts on it" said Tenten.

"But we made copies" said Ino.

"So I can have this?" I asked.

"Yeah" said Ino.

"Ok well I'm gonna go learn it so talk to ya later" I said before walking away.

When I reached my cabin I looked at my posse.

"Well I got our song" I said smirking.

"Great" said Karin while clapping her hands.

"Where did you get it?" asked Kin before blowing a bubble with her gum.

"I stole it Tenten and Ino" I said.

"That's good" said Kin.

"So when are we gonna practice?" asked Karin.

"Now" I said.

**XOXOXO**

(Sasuke's POV)

When I walked into my cabin, I saw Tenten, Ino, Naruto, and Neji talking and just talking.

"Ok, I'm really sleepy so ya'll are gonna have to get the hell out of here" I said pointing to the door.

They stared at me for a bit and then started talking some more.

"What the fuck did I just say!" I yelled. That caught their attention.

"Get the fuck out of here, including you Narutard!" I yelled.

"Damnmit" shouted Naruto.

They all left after receiving glares from me. I went and laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Tomorrow is the day we all perform. I wanna know what the others came up with.

**XOXOXO**

**Ok, I'm going to stop here. Sorry but I can't type anymore lol!**

**Anyways, next chapter is all about the first performance so send me song requests ok and send me some duets please I'm gonna need them.**

**Kk Ciao til next chappie!**


End file.
